Perfume
by ra3ofsunshin3
Summary: Sakura wants Karin to smell her perfume. A SasuSaku oneshot.


**Hi! So I've had a bad case of writer's block and can't seem to finish Product of Determination….but I was listening to Perfume by Britney Spears and the plot bunnies just came out of nowhere ;P **

**This story was originally a songfic, however after realizing that it broke the rules, I decided to revise it into a plain old oneshot. If anybody misses the songfic feel, then I recommend you listen to the song while you read, it's actually a great experience in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden (there'd be way more SasuSaku action if I did) or the song Perfume :(**

* * *

.

.

.

"Beep - beep - beep"

A head full of carnation pink strands rose from among the pillows at the interruption.

"Fuck, what time is it?"

Sakura had spent yet another night at the hospital and returned home to catch up on some much-needed sleep, so she wasn't all too happy about being woken up. The young woman begrudgingly rolled over and swiped right for 'answer', noting that the time was now 7:13 PM.

"Yeah?" She answered groggily.

"Hey, babe." A gravely voice crackled up from the speakers on her cell. The pinkette's heart started to race after hearing the raven haired man's baritone voice.

"Hey."

"So I was thinking, there's this new place downtown and we haven't gone out in a while…" the man's voice trailed off.

"I'd be up for that." Sakura answered unsure, as she had mixed feelings about seeing her boyfriend again.

"Really? You don't sound real enthusiastic to me. We can always go another time."

"Yeah no, sure, that sounds great!" She said, hoping the renewed vigor in her voice, however artificial it was, would convince him. The more time Sakura spent with him, the less time she had to worry about her.

"Okay, can you meet me at eight? I'll be at work until 7:30."

"Yep! I'll see you there!" Sakura chirped, wondering if the noticeable increase of sugar in her voice would make him suspicious.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sasuke returned smoothly.

The rose haired woman hung up, and the feeling of anxiety came back. She didn't remember Sasuke ever getting out of work after 5:00. _He__'__s probably working overtime! You have nothing to worry about._ Sakura still worried.

* * *

If you think about it, she had a reason to be. She, Haruno Sakura, was dating Uchiha Sasuke, also known as the former most eligible bachelor in all of Konoha. Sasuke's ex was Uzumaki Karin, a sexy redheaded man-eater who also happened to _loath_ Haruno Sakura. The rosette's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, introduced his little minx of a cousin to Sasuke at a party a couple of years back and the two had hit it off almost immediately.

Karin was a hot-tempered entrepreneur, a suitable companion to Sasuke, the stoic CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. They were a perfect match, something Sakura had longed for since she was a little girl. Next to the bombshell, Sakura felt like a cheap imitation. The med student was trusted by a medical miracle worker and head of the Konoha General Hospital, Dr. Tsunade, but what was that to someone in the field of business? Sakura's BP flats couldn't compare to Karin's Louboutins, and the heiress had nearly everything the pinkette didn't.

* * *

Sakura wondered if she was being paranoid, but the late nights, the missed calls, and the rumors that were circulating about Karin and her boyfriend made her nervous. Sasuke had been canceling dates, and been more busy than usual lately. In truth, Sakura was a very trusting person, but she had learned over time that it wasn't always a good quality to have.

Sakura worked up the energy to climb out of bed and close the gap between her and her shower. She placed her phone on the bathroom counter and tapped 'shuffle'. The hot water ran in rivulets down her body and her music echoed through the small space, soothing her until her mind wandered to Sakuke again. The young woman stopped what she was doing and turned the lever to the 'off' position. Her moments of peace were always short-lived.

She stepped out of the shower and cringed as the cool air hit her. Sakura hurried to the bar on her wall and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her petite frame. She turned to look in the mirror and moved her right hand over her porcelain skin, imagining herself with Karin's curves, Karin's eyes, Karin's smile.

The rose haired woman treaded over to her closet, choosing a pair of matching lacy bra and panties as well as a deep wine colored dress. She dressed quickly, almost robotically, and headed back to the bathroom. Sakura applied makeup and curled her waist-length pink hair into subtle waves. An image of Sasuke and Karin embracing intimately invaded her subconscious, and she reached for her perfume bottle, remembering a night when she chose to ignore the subtle scent of lilies on her boyfriend. The song "Perfume" by Britney Spears started its intro through her speakers.

Sakura grasped the bottle tightly in her hand and paused. In a moment of inspiration,_ thank you Britney_, the young woman doused herself in the floral fragrance, making sure to generously scent her wrists, neck, and backs of her knees. She absentmindedly wondered if she was wearing enough of her signature cherry blossom eau de parfum to effectively rub off on her boyfriend.

* * *

A soft knocking on the door jerked her out of her stupor, and she ran to the front of her apartment. Sakura looked through the peephole, and after seeing her boyfriend's chiseled features, unlocked and peeled open her front door.

Sasuke spoke first, "you look nice."

Sakura plastered on a pageant-worthy smile she reserved especially for the raven haired man and replied, "you too."

"Sorry I didn't warn you, they only had a table open at 9:00 when I tried to make reservations so I thought I'd come over."

"It's fine," Sakura said, "I assume we have some time to ourselves then?"

Sasuke grinned like a cat, "Yeah, so are you going to invite me in?"

"Why of course," the rosette returned with a similar expression.

Sasuke made his way into the front hall, closed the door behind him, and closed the distance between him and his girlfriend. Sakura felt a pang of uneasiness, remembering why she was apprehensive about the date in the first place. As Sakura wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder she appeased the worry with the fact that now, he would most definitely smell like her.

"You smell amazing, is that new perfume?" Sasuke asked, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"No, I've had it for a while I just don't wear it often."

"You should." He said, inhaling deeply.

Sakura smiled wryly at the irony and responded coyly, "I guess I'll have to since you like it so much."

* * *

**This is my first oneshot so please review and tell me what you think! :D **

**~Savy-chan**


End file.
